Fiesta en la pesadilla
by Rivera92
Summary: Entren a un reino donde solo habitan los monstruos que solo conoces en los cuentos de terror...ahora que pasara cuando cierta pony rosada llega a ese reino que habrá de suceder... traerá un final trágico o una de las mejores fiestas que se hayan visto en la vida! /Inspirado en la pelicula "Hotel Transylvania"/
1. Prologo

**Este Fic esta basado en la película "Hotel Transylvania"**

**Ademas por mi mente paso la idea de que pasaría si la leyenda de Nightmare Moon existió antes de que naciera Luna...**

* * *

**Fiesta en la pesadilla**

**Prologo**

De la nada se abría repentinamente una puerta, de donde se podía ver a Pinkie Pie (su apariencia era como cuando era Pinkamena) quien corría hacia la orilla de la habitación totalmente llena de miedo.

-AAAAAHHHH NO ME MATES, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! HAY MUCHAS FIESTAS QUE AUN NO HE REALIZADO… –dice Pinkie mientras golpeaba las ventanas de la habitación. –…o haya asistido?! –se pone un casco en la barbilla mientras veía un álbum de fotos de todas sus fiestas realizadas.

De repente una silueta de una yegua (del mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia) que empieza a acercarse lentamente a la pony rosada.

-AAAAAHHH, ESPERA NO TE AGRADARA MI SABOR, NO PREFERIRIAS ESTOS DULCES! –dice Pinkie mientras ponía una gran cantidad de dulces en el suelo, pero la silueta simplemente destruye los dulces. –aaaahhgg, porfavor! no pudo haberme dejado al menos uno!

De repente las luces se encienden, iluminando la habitación, se revela que la silueta era un Alicornio, pero Pinkie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ya que enfrente de ella era nada más ni menos que Nightmare Moon, su pelaje era de color blanco, su melena era completamente negra y mostraba las estrellas de la noche, sus ojos eran de color verde/azul, su cutie mark eran 3 lunas blancas (cuarto crecientes) alrededor de una gran luna negra (luna nueva). Y tenía la misma vestimenta que de la estatua de poniville pero era de color oscura.

-"Mi sentido Pinkie me decía que hoy tendría una gran sorpresa… pero nunca me espere esto!" –pensaba Pinkie mientras observaba con miedo a la yegua de las pesadillas.

**Pinkie Pie POV**

**-**Hola a todos, esto sí que es muy inesperado, quien iba a pensar que Nightmare Moon existía mucho antes de que naciera la princesa Luna, incluso antes de que naciera la Princesa Celestia bueno según eso fue lo que nos conto Discord pero enserio pensé que solo lo conto simplemente como juego para asustarnos, pero ahora estoy pensando que Discord no es de los que mienten….bueno supongo para explicar lo que está pasando debemos ir al inicio pero muy al inicio de lo que ocasiono este suceso! –decia pinkie con su típico tono sin parar.

**Alrededor de 1000 años atrás**

Se podía ver un castillo en medio de un bosque, de repente se podía ver una neblina oscura hecha de estrellas se dirige a una ventana de uno de las habitaciones del castillo y toma forma física para revelar que es Nightmare Moon.

En la habitación que estaba oscura se podía observar que había una cuna de un bebe, Nightmare Moon lentamente se dirige hacia esa cuna mientras que su sombra mostraba una sonrisa siniestra, cuando ella se asomaba a la cuna sus ojos se veían de color rojos. De repente enciende las luces.

-Donta mi bebebu. –dice Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa dulce.

Se podía ver a un bebe potrillo macho (pony terrestre), de pelaje gris oscuro, ojos verde/azules, con melena negra con rojo (y también tenia estrellas en esta) y tenia puesto un pañal, y empezó a llorar.

-Nononono, no era para asustarte mi pequeñín. –decía Nightmare Moon mientras lo cargaba al pequeño, quien se tranquilizaba. –Shhhh, adormir mi pequeñito duérmeteme ya, mami a Dragones atormentará –arrullaba al bebe mientras este empezó a reír.

**(Varias horas después)**

-Dadadguga. –decía ella mientras su bebe se reía. –Te beso tu ombliguito. –decia mientras lo hacía y hacía reír el bebe.

Entonces Nightmare Moon lo acuesta en una sabana y usando sus poderes de unicornio le empieza a cambiar el pañal.

**(Varios años después)**

Se podía ver a Nightmare Moon junto a un pony de tierra (quien estaba viejo) usando google oscuros quien estaba haciendo planos de un reino.

-Buen trabajo Dr. pero que tal un poco más grande, ya que queremos que muchos monstruos habiten aquí. –dice Nightmare Moon en tono serio.

El pony de tierra empieza a borrar varias partes de los planos hasta que de ponto una gota de saliva cae a los planos, al voltear arriba se podía ver al potrillo sentado en el techo quien empieza a caminar por las paredes hasta llegar donde estaba su madre quien le sonreía con felicidad.

Después se podía ver a al potrillo corriendo dando saltos felizmente siendo perseguido por su madre.

-Voy a atraparte Blazi, casi te alcanzo. –dice Nightmare Moon alegremente antes de detenerse por un dolor en la cadera. –uuughhh, ni siquiera el vivir eternamente te exenta de este infierno.

Entonces el potrillo ve una puerta entreabierta.

-Que hay afuera. –dice el pequeño dirigiéndose a la puerta con mucha curiosidad, pero lo detiene su madre antes de que la abriera.

-Jamás hay que ir afuera Blaze Night (Resplandor Nocturno)... NUNCA! –dice Nightmare Moon exaltada mientras cierra la puerta con su melena.

**(En esa misma noche) **

Se mira a Blaze Night en la cama mientras su madre le contaba un cuento de miedo.

-Entonces los monstruos corrieron a esconderse pero los encontró, un poni de los cielos, entonces sus cuerpos emanaron fuego y destrozando sus cosas. –al decir eso el potrillo se cubre con la sabana.

-Me asusta! –dice Blaze

-Luego les quitaron los cascos. –dice agarrando sus pequeños cascos, provocando que temblara. –Y luego les quito sus dulces! –dice Nightmare descubriéndolo de la sabana pero se sorprende cuando no ve nada.

Ella mira debajo de la cama y mira al potrillo agarrando su paleta.

-No me quites mi dulce. –dice Blaze con una cara tierna.

-Mi pequeño bebe no tienes porque asustarte, le prometí a tu papi que te cuidaría para siempre. –dice Nightmare Moon .

De repente Nightmare Moon empieza a cantar mientras cargaba a su pequeño.

"_Mi querido Blezi, tu sueños de pesadillas despejara Mama, de ponis peligrosos alejado te mantendrá, si algo te amenaza, simplemente le advertiré…_

_Nightmare Moon causa un rugido más grave que el de un dragón mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos._

_-El bebe eres tú de mama…_

Blaze le da una bella sonrisa a su madre.

**(En la noche siguiente)**

Se ve a Blaze en la cama con un casco de seguridad en su cabeza y alado se encontraba su madre.

-Muy bien, cuando saltes solo retrae tus cascos (aquí me refiero sus patas) e imagina que vuelas. –dice Nightmare Moon a un lado de la cama para atraparlo por si se caía.

Blaze Night salta de la cama y antes de caer al suelo se convierte en neblina de estrellas de color rojizo-negro y vuela por el cuarto, lo que hace que Nightmare Moon salte de emoción.

-Lo estás haciendo, mas rápido, Mas rápido! Ya lo tienes mi resplandor de la noche. –dice Nightmare Moon muy feliz mientras se convierte también en neblina y vuela junto a su pequeño.

Hasta que de pronto entra el anciano pony científico.

-Disculpe madame. –dice el pony.

-Que quiere, no ve que estoy ocupada! –dice Nightmare Moon algo molesta.

Entonces Blaze choca contra la pared, alertando a su madre.

-No me dolió!

-Perdón por interferir, solo vine para decirle que ya está terminado. –dice el pony terrestre.

Nightmare Moon va hacia una ventana junto al pony anciano.

-Se ve bien. –dice Nightmare Moon con un expresión seria. –Seguro que solo seres como nosotros entraran, Dr. Frankestein.

-Por supuesto que si Madame, está muy bien oculto en el centro del Bosque "Everfree", cubierto por una barrera que lo hace invisible e indetectable por la magia, además de que está rodeado de bosque embrujado a alrededor de 100 metros, sin olvidar de las creaturas que habitan en este bosque, cualquiera que quiera entrar ni pasara mas allá de los 20 metros. –decía el Dr. Frankestein mientras Nightmare Moon observaba todo a su alrededor desde el punto donde estaba.

-Pero le advierto Madame, póngase activa….nada ruidos fuertes o hogueras o cualquier cosa que llame la atención. –dice el Dr. Frankenstein

-Si si si, nada llamativo entiendo. –dice Nightmare Moon sin darle tanta importancia.

-Se lo digo enserio Madame, no se confié demasiado. –dice el Dr. Frankenstein.

-Hasta tu mismo lo dijiste Dr. este reino está muy bien oculto, además solo un pony loco o problemas mentales se atrevería a venir a un lugar como este. –dice Nightmare Moon.

-Ojala eso me pudiera convencer. –dice el Dr. mientras la dejaba sola.

Entonces Nightmare Moon se acerca a una imagen donde se encontraba una familia.

-Finalmente mí amado Nightwing, el lugar del que siempre hablamos para Blaze Night. –dice ella con una expresión nostálgica.

"Nadie le hara daño aquí"

**Fin del prologo.**

* * *

**Bueno de seguro al leer el principio ya deben deducir de que tratara el Fic, pero les digo que me inspire en la pelicula nada mas y tengo planeado hacerles algunos cambios, que espero sean de su agrado!**

**Ahora aqui les va una pregunta, ¿Es hora de asustarse? o ¿Es hora de festejar?**


	2. Bienvenidos a Nightmare Town

**Este Fic me llego a la mente despues del episodio "Luna eclipsada", ya que al ver la estatua de Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree, me entro la idea de que debió existir una Nightmare Moon Original ya que no creo que Celestia haya puesto esa estatua para recordar ese momento difícil y no digan que la hicieron despues del primer capitulo, según tengo entendido se celebra Nightmare night desde hace años. Tambien despues de ver la pelicula "Hotel Transylvania"(entre otras peliculas de Tim burton) uni las dos ideas y como resultado esta historia.**

* * *

**Fiesta en la pesadilla**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Bienvenidos a Nightmare Town"**

_**Pinkie POV:**_

_-"HOLA ATODOS!, APUESTO QUE LES INTERESARA SABER MAS ACERCA DE ESTA AVENTURA QUE NOS LLEVARA A UN VIAJE MAS ALLA DE NUESTRA COMPRENSION…NO ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN PORQUE NI YO LE ENTIENDO NADA, SOLO LO DIJE PARA SONAR MAS INTERESANTE. –dice pinkie a una increíble velocidad, sin pausa. –ES COMO LA VEZ QUE ME VOLVI DETECTIVE EN EL CASO DEL ROBO DE LA REBANADA DE PASTEL QUE…._

**Discord POV:**

_-"BUENO BUENO YA!, aquí comienzo a narrar yo, si!". –dice Discord interrumpiendo a la pony rosada._

**Pinkie POV:**

-Pero si esta es mi historia, porque no puedo ser yo la que narre todo. –dice Pinkie con una expresión triste.

**Discord POV:**

-En primera te estabas saliendo del tema, en segunda yo también aparezco en la historia que en resumen la hace mía y en tercera porque soy genial! –dice Discord esto último lo dijo con mucho ego. –Ahora ve a sentarte, luego tendrás tu oportunidad de contar de cómo te metiste en este enredo.

-Pero Discord, pero si tu….

Discord le tapa la boca. –Dije que luego tendrás tu oportunidad!, ahora ve a jugar con una nube rosa. –dice él apareciéndole una enfrente.

-Por mí no hay problema! –dice Pinkie pie muy contenta.

En esos momentos Discord hace aparecer un sillón rojo, cerca de una chimenea (que estaba encendida), además vestía una bata de color rojo (la típica bata para contar historias), unos anteojos y la tipica pipa la cual salían burbujas de chocolate.

-Muy bien, supongo que para comenzar con esta historia que en este caso será terror, debo tener el ambiente adecuado, pero antes. –al decir esto Discord hace aparecer un baúl que tenía una aparecía de antigüedad. –Necesito mi libro de cuentos, ya que bueno yo soy una criatura de caos, no de miedo- empieza a buscar en el interior del baúl. - veamos, unos guantes….no.!...Un viejo sombrero de hechicero con cascabeles NO!... qué demonios hago con libros sobre hechicería avanzada, emm… escritos por Star S… que importa…NO!...AJA aquí esta, Mi viejo libro de historias de terror. –dice Discord.

-Ahora ya estamos listos….Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucha más del que crees, en un lugar que tal vez en tus sueños has podido ver, si piensas conocer de donde proviene las pesadillas, no conoces nada en realidad, escuchen con atención y les diré de donde proviene el miedo. –al decir eso truena los dedos y hace aparecer la estatua de Nightmare Moon que estaba en el bosque Everfree. –Y esto comienza así!

_**Fin del POV.**_

"_Un lugar donde pocos habitantes de Equestria se aventurarían es el Bosque Everfree, con solo ir a la orilla provoca miedo hasta al más valiente Pony, pero lo que pocos no saben es lo que oculta en lo más profundo de su interior"._

**(En lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree)**

Todo estaba rodeado de arboles tenebrosos y por una neblina muy densa, pero de pronto se podía ver un pueblo un tanto diferente de cualquier pueblo o ciudad de Equestria, a lo lejos se veía un castillo totalmente oscuro y escalofriante, y se veía un cartel que decía: **"Nightmare Town".**

De pronto se observa como un cementerio, y de las lapidas se observa siluetas de ponys fantasmas, que empezaron a cantar.

_**-"Yeguas y caballos de toda edad".**_

_**-"acérquense porque le vamos a mostrar"**_

_**-"un extraño y gran país"**_

_**-"que se llama Nightmare Town"**_

Entonces se pueden ver a ponys zombies (de todas las clases) salir de las tumbas para unirse a la melodía.

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town"**_

_**-"sean bienvenidos aquí"**_

Se miran caer calabazas con miradas de varias emociones en unas rejas, mientras que se veían fantasmas de ponys terrestres y pegasos quien se dirigía al pueblo.

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town"**_

_**-"Gritos sin fin en la oscuridad"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town, ASUSTAR ES NUESTRO FIN"**_

_**-Ya verán de cómo miedo temblaran"**_

_**-Gritos DAR, gritos hasta el FIN, asi siempre es en Nightmare Town"**_

Los fantasmas pasaban por un lago del donde salían ponys acuáticos (para ahorrar su descripción ver el tráiler Percy Jackson 2 y también leer un poco de mitología)

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Todos sean Bienvenidos aquí!"**_

En la oscuridad se podia ver una silueta de un pony terrestre macho, quien poseía ojos rojos brillantes y una boca llena de dientes filosos.

_**-"Bajo las sombras me voy a esconder, mira mis dientes y ojos también"**_

Se podía ver una cueva de donde se escuchaban serpientes, se empezaron a asomar para verse que eran los cabellos de una pony terrestre quien usaba lentes.

_**-En las cuevas yo sssuelo asssusstar…mírenme bien pues no les voy a gustar, ssss" –**_al cantar eso se quita los lentes y de sus ojos empiezan a iluminarse de color verde.

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

Se podían ver a 2 potrillos trabajando en las caras de las calabazas, uno era un pegaso era café oscuro con clavos en lugar de ojos quien les hacía la cara a las calabazas, y el otro era un pony terrestre de color naranja que de repente su pelaje se incendia y enciende las calabazas, y pronto de la nada una gran pata del tamaño de una carroza se pone enfrente de ellos, era un potrillo gigante de color rojo quien ayudaba a transportar las calabazas y a sus amigos.

_**-"Que lugar! qué emoción! Todos cantemos esta canción!"**_

Se mira a un pony esqueleto quien vestía un traje oscuro y tenía una cinta que decía alcalde.

_**-"Mi ciudad! Te fascinara y si te descuidas te sorprenderás!"**_

Se observa un cementerio nuevamente y se puede ver a un corcel quien era el enterrador, vestía una gabardina oscura, un sombrero y tenía la cara tapada por un paliacate quien estaba desenterrando unas tumbas y salen una potrilla de color morado y melena oscura.

_**-"Ve por dónde vas y ten cuidado al caminar, algún grito te saldrá y te hara"**_

_**GRITAR! –**_dice la potrilla alegremente.

Salen pegasos zombies y junto a uno con características de un lobo.

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town"**_

_**-"El Terror"**_

"_**-ES NUESTRO FIN!"**_

"_**-Te asuste?"**_

_**-"Asi será!, una vez y otra vez, todo aquí es al revés, bajo la Luna en la oscuridad!"**_

De pronto se miran a los arboles moverse y se les forma una cara.

_**-"Todos a Gritar! Gritos hasta el fin!**_

_**-"Asi es siempre e Nightmare Town"-dicen sus frutos.**_

Se podía ver a un pegaso que se vestía como un payaso.

**-Yo soy el payaso que te hace reir?, Pues mírame bien te harás de acordar.** –decía mientras mostraba otro torso quien se veía como un payaso triste.

Se observaba al cuerpo de una yegua pero sin cabeza estar recostada a los rayos de la Luna y el viento soplaba.

_**-"Yo aquel que no puedes ver, yo entiendo que te hace estremecer!"**_

De pronto se mira a un potrillo de pelaje blanco, vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja, tenia puesta una máscara de tela en su cabeza.

"_**-Yo soy la sombra que inspira horror, te hago temblar de puro temor"**_ –dice mientras se tropezaba.

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Nightmare Town!"**_

_**-"Nightmare Town!"**_

Se podían ver a otras criaturas, como dragones e híbridos (se les conoce como Kirin en Japón y aunque son una especie, para esta historia serán mezclas), lobos, grifos e hipogrifos (ver Harry Potter 3).

Aparecen los potrillos de antes.

"_**Presten todos mucha atención!, Sin Temor no habrá diversión!"**_

_**-"El terror! Es nuestro Fin Asi es siempre en Nigtmare Town"**_

El Alcalde vuelve aparecer nuevamente.

"**Mi ciudad te facinara! Y si te descuidas te sorprenderá!"**

Se podía ver al pony enterrador, arrastrando una especie de cuerpo hacia una hoguera.

_**-"Si la temible Nightmare Moon te encuentra y te atrapa de un grito de miedo te dara sus ojos"**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!, Gritos hasta el fin!"**_

Entonces el enterrador deposita el cuerpo en la hoguera y le arroja fuego, del cual se empieza a formar varias caras que asombran a los habitantes.

"_**!Vamos aclamar a la Reina del lugar!, La reina del miedo, Reina de nuestra ciudad!**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!,**_

_**-"Esto es Nightmare Town!,**_

La hoguera se apaga dejando solo cenizas.

_**-"Que lugar! qué emoción! Todos cantemos esta canción!"**_

De repente las cenizas empiezan a elevarse para formar una nube oscura de donde se forma una silueta de una yegua blanca con melena negra llenas de estrellas, era Nightmare Moon (Aquí no tiene la armadura).

_**LALALALA, Nightamare Town!**_

_**LALALALA, Nightamare Town!**_

_**LALALALA, Nightamare Town!**_

_**Nightmare Town!, Yaaaa!**_

"Es la Reina Pesadilla". –Todos alaban a Nightmare Moon.

-Sean Bienvenidos a Nightmare Town! –dice Nightmare Town.

Todos los habitantes ponen sus cascos, garras, tentáculos, etc. Al aire.

-Bienvenidos y espero que pronto puedan asistir al cumpleaños número 1000 de mi pequeño resplandor de la noche. –decía Nightmare Moon.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si preguntan sobre los ponys acuaticos, pues si hay terrestre, voladores y de magia, porque no hay tambien de agua, eh eh... y el nombre de Nightmare Town por ser un reino de "Monstruos", Ademas de que en mi Fic Nightmare Moon solo es un apodo para la yegua pesadilla, tendra un nombre que se dira mas adelante!**


End file.
